happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepin' it Reel/Trivia
Trivia *The movie the Happy Tree Friends are seeing is the Buddhist Monkey episode Enter the Garden. This was mentioned in the Blurb. '' on screen.]] *This is the second time Lumpy's death was off-screen. The first was in Treasure Those Idol Moments. Coincidentally Lumpy was the last to die in both episodes. *This is one of the few occasions where Mime makes an audible sound. The other three are Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Something Fishy. **When Mime is ripped apart he makes a sound similar to the one he made in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, making this episode yet another example that he isn't mute. *The music in the beginning was reused for Tongue Twister Trouble, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Crazy Ant-ics. *The moral of this episode is the same as the one from See What Develops. *This is the first time Fliqpy kills Mime. *This is the only time in the entire series where Fliqpy kills Mime without also killing Sniffles and Nutty. *This episode marks the first time where Fliqpy has killed Lumpy. He attempted to do so on several more separate occasions, but failed. However, he kills Lumpy once again in A Vicious Cycle, nearly ten years later; But in the form of a tricycle instead of his usual self. Flippy will kill Lumpy again in In Over Your Hedge, as his normal self. **On a similar note, this used to be the most recent occasion of Fliqpy killing (or attempting to harm) Flaky. This won't happen again until By The Seat Of Your Pants, also nearly ten years after this episode. *This is the last time Fliqpy has crooked teeth. He has rather sharp teeth in future episodes. *The YouTube thumbnail for the original video spoils Petunia's death. *This is one of the many episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. Cultural References *The moral refers to the notion that a complex idea can be conveyed with just a single still image or that an image of a subject conveys its meaning or essence more effectively than a description does. Continuity * This is the second time Toothy's eye is injured. The first time was in Eye Candy. This would start happening quite a few times throughout the series. Production Notes *This is the only episode where Warren Graff didn't provide Toothy's voice. Because of this, Kenn Navarro took his place as Toothy. Interestingly, this also happened with Handy, the other beaver character, in the TV Episode A Hole Lotta Love, where Warren Graff didn't play his respective character and, once again, Kenn took his place instead. *Nutty was originally supposed to appear in this episode drinking from a slushy in the background, which is said during the commentary in the Third Strike Happy Tree Friends DVD. Nutty's role in the episode was instead cut out, which led to the creation of the episode Icy You. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia